I'm going to love you like I'm going to lose you
by theD0ct0rD0nna
Summary: Meeting Jean was probably one of the best things that happened to me. Though not remembering him right away was embarrassing. Still, running into him at that party changed a lot for me.
1. It was raining that day

_The sun rose above Trost behind the grey clouds that covered the sky. Fat drops of rain descended down on the town all day and drenched everything and everyone. This included the large window of The Wings café and the young man who sat hunched in front of this window. His ashy blond hair was plastered to his forehead as the rain covered him, his gangly legs stretched out in front of him into the sidewalk, and drops traced and fell from the sharp features of his face. On the other side of the window, inside the café, was a young woman who had taken notice of him. She walked around the counter, picking up a cup along the way, and walked outside. Approaching him slowly she made her way to his side and crouched down._

" _Hey."_

 _Sharp tawny eyes slid over to where she was crouched. The young woman held out the cup with a smile. The young man looked down at the cup and then back to her. The young woman sat patiently with a smile on her lips and a warm gleam in her eyes. Taking another look at the cup he slowly reached out and took it from her hands. The warmth of the cup seeped into his skin and bringing it up to his lips he caught a pleasing smell._

" _Chocolate?" he asked in a gruff voice._

 _She nodded and moved to sit next to him. "Yeah well you looked like a hot chocolate kind of person. And it looked like you could use something nice and warm."_

" _Hu." After taking a couple sips he nodded. Watching him take sips of the hot chocolate she smiled with satisfaction. With a sigh she looked out to the street at the rain. He looked over to her taking in her pleased smile and the warmth of her shoulder against his. "You're getting all wet."_

" _Hu. You're right. Guess we should go inside," she said bumping her shoulder with his. "There are some pastries in there that will go great with that hot chocolate."_

 _He glanced down at the cup in his hands and cleared his throat. "I don't have any money on me. I can't pay for this."_

" _Good thing it's on me then hu?"_

 _With a smile she stood and shook the water out of her hair. Turning to him she held out a hand and waited. He looked up at her for a moment before finally taking her offered hand and pulling himself up onto his feet. As he sat at a table the warmth from the hot chocolate and the shop began to soak into him. But there was something else, something that came from warm looks, kind smiles, and gentle words that began to fill his body._

 **Okay here we go! Just having some fun with the characters as well as my own. Don't own anything dealing with AOT/SNK. I hope this is enjoyable and a good read. If you would like to leave some feedback, reviews are always welcome :)  
**


	2. What am I doing here?

_Prty Wanger's. Get u in an hr._

Lyra sighed as she reread the text again. She wasn't interested in going to the party but Samuel was so insistent that she go. All day she had tried to think of something to tell him so she wouldn't have to go but nothing she came up with seemed to be reason enough. So in the end she got herself ready and checked herself over a million times. A simple floral, knee high dress, with an empire waist, brown ankle high boots, and her dark brown hair lightly curled. This looked good enough for a party at Thomas Wanger's right?

Taking another turn in her mirror to check everything over she began to wonder if she should change. Luckily the sound of her phone going off stopped her from making her way to her closet. Picking up her phone she found a text from Samuel waiting.

 _I'm outside._

"Okay," Lyra sighed as she typed out a message saying she'd be out in a second.

Grabbing a small purse Lyra turned off her lights and made her way down the hall to the front of the house. The living room light was on and the sound of some historical documentary drifted to her as she approached the room. Her father was sitting in his armchair, a glass of whiskey in one hand, and the remote control in the other. The living room was comfortable and warm as usual with the well-worn couch, the two plush armchairs, and the small TV above the fireplace.

Lyra walked over to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey dad I'm going out."

Her father looked up at her and raised his brows. "That boy of yours here?"

She nodded as she tucked her phone into the purse. "Yeah. Samuel is outside waiting."

He looked over towards the bay window and spotted the headlights of a car parked out front of the house. "What's wrong with him? He can't come to the door and pick you up like a gentleman?"

"Dad," Lyra sighed. "Don't start please."

Raising his hands in surrender he said, "I didn't say anything. Look you go have a nice time, don't stay out too late, and I'll see you in the morning."

With a smile Lyra leaned down and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight dad."

"See you later pumpkin."

Lyra gave him a pat on his shoulder before letting him turn back to the TV. Coming out of the living room she made her way to the front door and grabbed her keys. As she walked to the car parked at the curb, she shoved the keys into the purse and closed it up. The passenger door was already unlocked allowing her to slide into the car where Samuel was waiting. The second the car door was shut he reached over, placing an arm around her shoulders, and tugged her close. A chase kiss was placed to her lips before he rested his forehead against hers.

"Hey Lyr."

"Hi Samuel."

Leaning back in his seat, but keeping his arm around her shoulders, he said, "You ready to go?"

Lyra gave a small smile and nod. Samuel pulled back and put the car into drive. While he navigated the dark streets of the neighborhood and downtown Trost, Lyra tried to keep her hands busy. She went from picking at her already chipping nail polish to tugging at the hem of her dress. Looking over to Samuel, she watched the street lights passing over his face, deciding if she should speak or bite back her thoughts.

"So," she began after finally deciding. "That new Petra Ral movie came out last weekend."

"Oh yeah, the one directed by Erwin Smith right?"

Lyra chuckled. "When is Petra Ral _not_ in a movie directed by him? He uses her and Levi Rivaille in practically every film."

Samuel laughed and nodded. "That is a good point. I heard that this one is really good though. Something out her being a southern belle and him being an outlaw and they fall for each other but then he gets thrown in jail."

"That does sound good." The tension that had slowly been building up in her began to relax a little. "I'd love to see it. It could be a good date night movie."

"Yeah sure."

 _Good. Maybe this will work out._ "In fact we could go tonight. Right now."

Samuel gave her a good sidelong glance and sighed. "Lyra…"

"Come on it will be better than Thomas' party." She didn't mean to sound pleading but that was how it came out. The tone he used when saying her name sounded like a tired parent dealing with a child. She hated that tone. It made her feel less like a girlfriend and more like an annoying little sister. "Please Sam? You know I don't like going to parties. Especially when I don't know anyone there."

"And why do you think that is Lyr?" Samuel glanced to her, his tone sharpened into lecture mode. "Why do you think you hardly know anyone in a town you grew up in?"

"Because Trost sucks," she answered flatly.

"No," he corrected while pointing a finger in her direction. "Because you won't try to talk to people, you won't engage unless someone talks to you first. Because you decided to work for your dad's coffee shop instead of going to college. The friends you did have in high school either went away to college or don't keep in contact."

Lyra turned in her seat, as much as the seatbelt would allow, and faced him. "First of all, I still talk to the friends who stop by the café and we have a good enough relationship through Facebook. Second of all, even though Bert and Reiner went away for college I still talk to them almost on a daily basis and have Skype calls all the time. And there is also Annie at the café, she and I talk during work."

"Lyra you need more friends who are actually _here_ and who you go out with." Samuel looked over to her again with a stern gaze. "I wanted you to come to this party so you can meet people and get out of the house a little more."

He pulled the car down into another neighborhood and pulled up to a bright house. Lyra looked out her window at the bustling house that seemed to be alive. All the windows looked like eyes with bright lights behind them and shadows of people as the irises. The music that poured out of the house was the voice of the creature sitting beyond the car. It pulsed and thumped in rhythmic vibrations like it was a siren calling to them and any passerby, luring them into the gaping mouth that was the front door being left wide open. Lyra felt her heart begin to flutter with a nervous beat as she looked out at it. She disliked going to parties and would rather be at home or out with Samuel in a more comfortable setting.

A hand squeezing her knee tore her out of her thoughts and brought her attention to Samuel. His dark eyes were looking at her with a pleading and sympathetic gaze. "It's just a house of people Lyr. This isn't life or death. It's a party."

He always seemed to know when and what she was panicking about like some kind of sixth sense. She was grateful that he picked up on these feelings and thoughts and tried to quell them but it did not always work. This was one of those times. Samuel was popular, outgoing, and sometimes a little unthinking when he was caught up with his friends. She could predict how this night would go down starting with them walking towards the door. He would greet every person that walked by, knowing all of them by name. Once they were inside he would find his group, not introduce her, and talk the whole night with them. She would become a part of the background and be forgotten until it was time to go.

With a heavy sigh she put on a smile for him and squeezed his hand back. "Okay."

* * *

Gustav. Franz. Mina. Hannah. Tom.

Samuel had greeted each one as if they were the oldest and best of friends as they walked up to the door. Prediction one, on point. Lyra sighed and held onto Samuel's hand tightly as they made their way to the door and entered the house. It was a large creature…uh house, filled to the gills with all kinds of people. The house was filled with decadent furniture and other decorations. Pictures of the Wanger family lined the walls and mixed with rare paintings and other art works. Though Thomas was more well off than a lot of his peers he was not snooty about it. This and the parties he held had people flocking to him. People like Samuel and Thomas stunned Lyra at how open and easy it was for them to be this social. Samuel navigated through the bundles of bodies and made his way into a living room.

Clouds of smoke, ranging from normal cigarettes to God knows what, hung over the long couch where individuals had crowded. Large speakers were set up at the other end of the room pumping the recently popular songs while the party goers competed with the sound as the hollered to each other. Pizza boxes were set out on a coffee table and several side tables around the room.

"Sammy! Over here!"

Samuel waved to a group who was sitting under a particularly heavy cloud of smoke. He tugged Lyra behind him as he made his way over a mess of legs, abandoned cups, and food wrappers. As they walked up to the group she recognized a few of them, having seen them or hung out with them on occasion, but could not recall their names. She watched as he greeted them and began to talk. Lyra stood to his side and waited. Now she could introduce herself, starting with the girl who was smiling up at her, but she wanted to wait and see if he would do it. She wanted Samuel to introduce her to his group of friends or at least give a 'you guys remember my girlfriend'. It was stupid and petty but Lyra wanted it. And if it didn't happen she could use it as a reason to never go to a party again.

As predicted Samuel said nothing. The group made a space for him on a chair that sat next to the couch. He took a seat before pulling Lyra into his lap and placing his arms around her. She was there with him, directly in sight, but she could still feel herself fading.

 _What am I doing here?_

After an hour of sitting under the clouds Lyra could feel her head spinning. Her back and rear were starting to ache from sitting in one spot on her boyfriend's lap. Trying to adjust a little she let out a sigh and went into a coughing fit. She tried to bite it back and hold it in so it wouldn't bother Samuel enjoying his friends. However, it caught his attention and stopped the conversation.

"Lyr you okay?" he asked pushing her hair away from her face.

She nodded and placed a hand to her chest. "F-fine. I just…my throat is a little d-dry."

"Go get something to drink hu?" He helped her up from his lap and pointed towards the kitchen. "And if you could, grab me a beer or something?"

Lyra nodded as she continued to cough. Samuel gave her a smile before turning back to his friends and picking up the conversation. Squeezing and weaving past bodies Lyra eventually made her way to the kitchen. Bottles and cans of all kinds of different liquors were lined up on the island in the middle while cups, bags of chips, and bottles of water lined the other counter space. Lyra grabbed a water bottle and chugged half of it to clear her throat and head of the smoke. Finishing off the bottle she looked around and grabbed one of the red cups. Just as she picked up a can of beer a boy wobbled over and practically slammed into the island next to her.

"H-hey there," he greeted with a sloppy smile. Lyra gave a small smile. "W-w-what's your name?"

"Lyra."

The boy nodded before he paled and ran over to the sink. His back arched as he heaved into the sink. Lyra cringed and set the beer can and cup back down. _God what am I doing here?_ She couldn't do this much longer, there had to be a way to leave or something. Maybe Samuel could drop her off back home and then come back to the party himself. But all the hollering, music, smoke, cackling and gossiping was taking its toll on her. Turning away from the liquor she tried to venture her way out of the kitchen only to run headlong into a boy rushing through. Running into him Lyra was sent backward and hit the person behind her. The slosh of beer ran over her shoulder and down the front of her dress. A hand clamped down on her shoulder as something warm and strong hit her back and kept her upright.

"Connie!" A deep voice called out above her. "Damnit watch where you're going you goon!"

The boy who had run into her cackled as he made his way out of the kitchen, not bothering to look back. Lyra let out an aggravated sigh as she looked down at her dress and smelled the beer that coated it. The hand that was on her shoulder gave it a light squeeze causing her to look back. A boy with ashy blond hair that fell over his forehead, sharp tawny eyes, and piercings along both ears looked back down at her.

"Are you okay?"


End file.
